1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a removable gripping device for a cooking vessel.
2. Description of Related Art
The gripping device of the invention is more precisely one that comprises two gripping arms that are movable to and from a resting position and a gripping position in which they are spread apart from one another and in contact with an inside face of a side wall of the cooking vessel, a fix-mounted gripping member designed to be in contact with an outside face of the side wall of the cooking vessel, and displacement means designed to be manually guided to and from an open position and a closed position and to effect a spreading of the movable arms when switching from the open position to the closed position. An example of such a gripping device is described in document FR 2 937 237.
During use the two spread-apart arms and the fixed member work together to grip the wall by means of three separate contact surfaces. The wall is compressed in a circular arc, thus ensuring a firm grip without the need for excessive clamping forces. It is thus possible to reduce premature wear of the coating of the vessel. During use and in particular when the gripping device is subjected to dynamic stresses such as those linked to cooking sautéed foods or flipping crêpes, however, significant play between the gripping device and the vessel occurs.